Cyclohexane is a known compound which is an important intermediate or building block for other commercially important chemicals. For example, it is used as a monomer or comonomer for a variety of polymerization reactions and it is used as an intermediate in the manufacture of cyclohexanone.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new route to cyclohexene.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description.